


Up to Date

by Rubyleaf



Category: Servamp
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Date, Lily and Hugh as very bad matchmakers, M/M, Misono being tsundere, Pre-Slash, Spying on Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyleaf/pseuds/Rubyleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear diary,</p><p>Today I took Sendagaya on what was most definitely not a date. It didn't keep our Servamps from spying on us.</p><p>Written for the Servamp Fanfic Competition (prompt: First Date).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to Date

Dear diary,  
  
Today I decided to hang out with Sendagaya. I didn't have any specific reason in mind, you know - and it's not like I needed a reason to hang out with people, anyway. Friends do that often, or so I've been told. Since I've never had friends before, today was a day off, and I just felt like trying this "hanging out" thing, I went over to Sendagaya's house this morning.  
  
Why didn't I invite Shirota too, you ask? He was busy, so I thought it was best not to bother him. It's not like I didn't invite him on purpose or because I wanted to be alone with Sendagaya or anything.  
  
It was just friends hanging out. Not a date!  
  
Of course Lily didn't believe any of that. When I told him about my plans for the day during breakfast, he smiled from ear to ear. "So you're finally going to act on your feelings?" he chimed.  
  
My face flushed. I jumped to my feet, shocked and surprised and very, very annoyed. "Of course not!" I snapped. "What feelings are you talking about, anyway?"  
  
Lily just laughed. "Liar," he chirped. "Look at yourself, you're bright red!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
(Just to set this straight, I blushed because any normal human being would blush at such an embarrassing question, not for the reason Lily thought I did. It had absolutely nothing to do with me liking Sendagaya.)  
  
I stepped away from the table and made for the door. Over my shoulder, I asked the vampire, "Can you come with me without making childish jokes and embarrassing me in public?"  
  
Lily took another sip of coffee. "You're no fun."  
  
"I'll take that as a no," I said. "Alright, then you're staying home today."  
  
Lily whistled and grinned. "So you want to be alone with him? You've grown up so quickly... I'm moved..."  
  
"That's not it!" I snapped, feeling my cheeks burn yet again. "I just don't want you making lame jokes and getting on my last nerve all day!"  
  
"But you'll die if we get separated for too long."  
  
"I won't die unless we're separated for more than twenty-four hours," I corrected him. "Which is  _not_ going to happen. I'm not planning to stay over or anything."  
  
"Who knows?" Lily said, laughing. "It's common knowledge that the convenient thunderstorm is always lurking around the corner to strike at the end of the first date."  
  
"You've seen way too many bad romance movies." I walked out of the room and shut the door in his face.  
  
\---  
  
On my way over to Sendagaya's place, I started to wonder if leaving Lily behind was really the right thing to do. What if I found myself at a loss over what to do next? Having someone to ask would probably be quite convenient at some point today. Then again, judging by his behavior this morning, he probably wouldn't have been much of a help anyway.  
  
Why did he even think that I might possibly like Sendagaya as more than a friend? No matter how I looked at it, it didn't make sense to me. The way I treated Sendagaya was no different from the way I treated my other friends, and I didn't think of him any more often than I thought about the others either. (And even if I did, Lily couldn't possibly read my mind and find out, could he?)  
  
Then again, Lily was far older and more experienced than me. He'd probably seen his fair share of people falling in love for the first time, so he probably knew how they behaved. Maybe he had noticed something before I did? Were my feelings for Sendagaya actually of a different nature than I thought? Was I in love without realizing it?  
  
_Stop._  
  
Thinking about this would just make me panic. If I really was in love, I would find it out sooner or later and probably before anyone else could. For now, concentrating on not ruining this not-date was enough.  
  
I gathered my courage, told myself again that nothing could go wrong, and rang the doorbell.  
  
Mere seconds later I already heard footsteps approaching, and I looked up so I could meet Sendagaya's gaze head-on when he arrived.  
  
The door opened, and I found myself staring off into nowhere.  
  
Slowly, I lowered my gaze a little, only to find myself looking at a girl who looked like a twenty-year-old female version of Sendagaya, but if everyone in the family grew up as quickly as he did, she was probably about my age (and, frustratingly enough, still half a head taller than me). "Hi there," she said, yawning. "Who are you, and whatcha doin' here at ungodly o'clock?"  
  
I took a quick look at my watch. It was half past ten. Just when did this girl usually wake up? "My name is Alicein Misono," I said. "I'm looking for your brother, Sendagaya Tetsu."  
  
The girl turned around. "Hey, Tetsu!" she shouted into the house. "There's some kid here to see you!"  
  
"Some kid?!" I repeated incredulously. "I'm in my first year of high school!"  
  
Her eyes popped open. " _You're_  in high school?!" she exclaimed. "No way. You're kiddin' me, right? We're the same age!"  
  
I wanted to reply, but at that moment Sendagaya arrived, followed by his Servamp, still looking a little disheveled but not nearly as sleepy as his sister. "Misono? Good morning," he said, surprise written in his face for everyone to see. "You're a bit early."  
  
"Good morning, Sendagaya."  _Calm down,_  I told myself.  _You practiced all of this in your head. Nothing can go wrong._  I took a deep breath. "Let's hang out."  
  
The Sendagaya siblings and Hugh all stared at me like I had grown a second head. "What?"  
  
"As I said," I repeated, trying not to lose my confidence, "let's hang out. That's what friends usually do, am I right?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Sendagaya still looked slightly confused, but at least he didn't seem averse to the idea. "Wait a sec, I'll just get ready. I didn't really expect anyone to show up this early, you know." He paused for a moment before adding, "Where's Lily?"  
  
My cheeks heated up as I remembered my Servamp's stupid remarks. "He was being stupid, so I left him at home."  
  
"I see," Hugh joined in. "Tetsu, I think I'll take the day off too. Don't worry, I won't be too far away, so you don't have to worry about us being so far apart that you get sick."  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
I caught the small vampire's eye. There was something eerily...  _knowing_  in his gaze, painfully reminiscent of Lily's expression this morning. Did he also think I wanted to be alone with Sendagaya? I actually found myself glad that I wouldn't have to deal with him today.  
  
Sendagaya slipped into his shoes, made a half-hearted effort to get rid of his bed hair, and walked up to me. "I'm good to go. Where are we going?"  
  
Since I couldn't think of anything better, I just said the first thing that came into my mind. "How about movies?"  
  
"This early?" Sendagaya's sister answered. "The only movies that run at this hour are lame kiddie movies."  
  
I blushed with embarrassment. The girl must have noticed, because she suggested, "Amusement park?"  
  
"I'm broke," Sendagaya said.  
  
"It's my treat then," I offered. "I think I still owe you a favor."  
  
"Amusement park it is, then. Okay, we're leaving. Bye, sis!"  
  
As we left the house, I peered over my shoulder to find Sendagaya's sister still there, smiling and winking at me and mouthing, "Good luck!" I glared daggers at her. Why did everyone think I was in love with Sendagaya when I was clearly not? I could only hope that the boy himself was too dense to even consider it.  
  
\---  
  
Even though it was still rather early, the amusement park was already crowded with people. Young couples, groups of friends, families and even more young couples - the place seemed to be the number one spot for dates. For a second I caught myself wondering if Sendagaya's sister had sent us here for that very purpose.  
  
What was more worrying, however, was the uncomfortable notion of being watched.  
  
I turned around several times, but there was no one looking at us. At least, I couldn't  _see_ anyone. Sendagaya didn't seem to notice anything unusual either, because he gave me a confused look. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I feel like we're being watched," I admitted.  
  
"I can't see anyone."  
  
"Me neither," I answered. "Maybe it was just my imagination. More importantly, where are we going first?"  
  
"What about the roller-coaster?"  
  
I followed Sendagaya's gaze and felt sick just looking at it. "I... think I'll pass."  
  
"You don't like heights, do you?" Sendagaya looked down at me, a hint of worry in his aquamarine eyes. "If there's anything else you don't like, better tell me now. I don't want to accidentally drag you into something that makes you scared or sick."  
  
I looked at him and felt my face heat up. There was something about his concern that moved me, even though it hurt my pride. "If there's anything I don't like, I won't hesitate to tell you." I let my gaze wander around. "How about the coffee cups?"  
  
I don't know who designed those coffee cups, but they can't have been made with a giant like Sendagaya in mind. We were sitting ridiculously close to each other, and Sendagaya obviously had no idea where to put his long legs without invading my personal space. We looked and felt ridiculous.  
  
There it was again, that feeling of being watched. I could clearly sense it this time, and it seemed to me like I heard hushed voices too, even though I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. "So close" were the only words I could catch.  
  
I shot a glare into the direction where I believed the voices to come from, but at that moment the coffee cups started spinning, and my glare dropped off into nowhere.  
  
It was awkward. That was the only way to describe it. Sendagaya and I were much too close for comfort. Every time we accidentally touched and apologized, I could feel my heart skip a beat. My face was probably cherry-red by now. I blamed it on the strangeness of the situation. To top it off, all the spinning made me feel dizzy and probably clouded my judgment.  
  
I was glad when we finally got out of those cups.  
  
As we walked away from that awful place, I caught a movement from the corner of my eye. When I spun around, it turned out to be a butterfly of all things.  
  
After our little discussion this morning, I had every reason to be suspicious of butterflies (and I don't mean the nonexistent ones in my stomach!). "Lily?!" I blurted out without thinking. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sendagaya stared at me like I was crazy. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Him!" I pointed at the butterfly, my face the color of an apple. "What are you doing here? Are you spying on us? Answer me!"  
  
"Misono..." Sendagaya looked even more confused now. "That's just a butterfly. A  _normal_ butterfly."  
  
I looked more closely and realized that Sendagaya was right. The butterfly didn't have the same pattern as Lily. The color of my face changed from apple to tomato in an instant. "...Shut up."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine!" I snapped. "Let's find something to eat."  
  
We sat down for lunch. I was paying again and found myself mourning the loss of the huge amount of money that had fallen victim to Sendagaya's insatiable appetite. Next time I would definitely make him pay for the food.  
  
Wait. Next time? What on earth was I thinking? That almost sounded like I wanted to ask him out - I mean,  _hang out_  with him again!  
  
After we had both finished our portions, I considered starting a conversation while Sendagaya considered getting a dessert. There was a long silence.  
  
Was it just me, or were those voices following me around?  
  
"They're just sitting in silence," one of them whispered. "It can't continue like this. We need to do something!"  
  
"You are completely right," the other replied. "They don't treat this like a date at all. I think we need to give them both a little nudge. Listen..."  
  
Just as I was about to get up and investigate the origin of those voices (and whether or not they were talking about us), Sendagaya stood up. "Let's get some ice cream."  
  
I followed him to the ice cream booth and watched as he ordered ice cream for both of us. "I am sorry," the clerk replied, "but I'm afraid we're almost out of ice cream. This one is the last cone, actually."  
  
Somehow his voice seemed familiar.  
  
I eyed him suspiciously before turning to Sendagaya. "You can have it," I said. "I'm not that hungry, anyway."  
  
"No, you can have it", he replied. "You're paying for all of this. It's only fair if you get the last cone of ice cream."  
  
"Or, you know," the clerk interrupted, "you could just share it."  
  
Sendagaya seemed deep in thought. I sincerely hoped he wasn't considering that idea for real when someone behind us shrieked, "Uwaahh! My ice cream! I dropped my ice creeeeeaam!"  
  
We turned around to find a little girl screaming and crying and pointing at the ice cream on the ground in front of her. Her parents were unsuccessfully trying to calm her down while a small crowd started to gather around them.  
  
If there is one thing I cannot stand, it is children being unhappy. Without thinking, I snatched the ice cream from Sendagaya's hands and held it out to her. "There you go," I said. "Now stop crying, all right?"  
  
She blinked in surprise, wiped her tears and gave me a big smile. "Thank you!"  
  
As I turned back, I discovered that Sendagaya was watching me intently. "That was pretty cool," he said.  
  
"Shut up", I mumbled, turning away to hide how flustered I was. "Anyone would have done the same."  
  
Once again, we found ourselves wondering what to do. I was about to suggest something when someone in a very bad Halloween costume walked up to us. "Would you like to visit the haunted house?" he shouted. "Please visit the haunted house!"  
  
The stranger seemed very suspicious to me, but since we didn't know where else to go, we willingly let him drag us to the haunted house.  
  
"This just isn't scary", Sendagaya said as yet another badly-made zombie tried and failed to attack us.  
  
"True," I agreed. "After seeing real vampires, all these fake monsters don't scare us anymore. Although I doubt that anything could ever scare  _you_."  
  
"I can't think of anything," Sendagaya admitted.  
  
At that moment, everything went pitch-black.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused, trying not to panic. "What's going on? Sendagaya?"  
  
"I'm still here."  
  
I swallowed. My fear of the dark was one of my biggest secrets, as well as my most embarrassing one. As long as I could still see  _something_ , it was all right, but this pitch-blackness was something I really couldn't handle.  
  
_Breathe in, breathe out. Must not panic._  
  
Something grabbed my wrist. Thin, bony fingers closed around my hand. Something that felt like hair brushed my arm, shoulder and cheeks.  
  
Forgetting about my pride, I screamed.  
  
"Misono, are you okay there?" I heard Sendagaya shout from somewhere. Was he close? Was he far off? I couldn't tell.  
  
"There's something here!" I yelled. "Something's got my arm!"  
  
I heard hurried steps approaching me. Then suddenly a pair of arms reached around me, pulling me away from the bony hand's grip, holding me close. "It's fine," I could hear Sendagaya whisper. He was so close to my ear that I could feel his warm breath. "They're not real. You fought real vampires before, and you're not alone. I'm right here."  
  
Little by little, my breathing calmed down, even though my heart rate stayed the same. I slowly let go of Sendagaya. "Let's keep going," I said, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
  
"Misono!"  
  
I stopped when I felt Sendagaya's hand close around mine. "So we don't lose each other in the dark," he said.  
  
We quietly walked out of the haunted house again, not noticing that we were still holding hands even in bright daylight.  
  
"Look!" I could hear the voices again, clearer and closer than ever. "They're holding hands!"  
  
"Success," the other voice said. "Amazing how much a little darkness and creepiness can do! That was a great plan."  
  
This time, I recognized the voices.  
  
And I could tell where they were coming from.  
  
Letting go of Sendagaya's hand (and blushing at the thought of being caught holding hands with him), I marched over to a nearby bush, reached into it, and pulled out a bat and a butterfly. "You'd better have a good excuse."  
  
\---  
  
After yelling at our Servamps, repeatedly punching them both and stuffing them into my pockets so they couldn't get up to any more mischief, I didn't really feel like continuing our not-date, and Sendagaya felt the same. We got into my car and rode home in silence while I was trying not to die of embarrassment from all the things that had just happened. Next time I decided to hang out with someone, I would invite as many friends as possible. And, of course, I would make sure Lily and Hugh were safely locked up somewhere.  
  
We arrived at Sendagaya's house soon. I half expected him to leave without saying a word, but he turned around to me and said, "Thanks for today. It was weird sometimes, but I had a lot of fun!"  
  
"You're welcome," I answered. "Oh, and... thanks for calming me down, Sendagaya."  
  
"No problem, but could you call me Tetsu? Everyone calls me that, you know."  
  
"If you insist... Tetsu."  
  
Today was awful, embarrassing and a complete disaster. But still, I have to admit that it was, in fact, fun. Someday I would like to repeat it, but without the interrupting vampires.  
  
Maybe everyone is right and I am in love with Tetsu.  
  
He might not be such a bad choice, after all.


End file.
